The Cursed Halloween Party
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: For Marui Ayame the best holiday is Halloween. Why? Because it gives you an excuse to dress up as your favorite anime/manga character! She wants to spread the joy by making everyone attend her halloween party. Things won't go wrong, or will they?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything!!!!!**

**Yay! I'm back! With a new story!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 1: Guess what! It's October!

"Good morning!" The pink haired girl chirped as she bounced into the room. Following her were her cousin and his doubles partner.

Yukimura turned his attention from the white board he was writing on and smiled at the pepped up girl. "Good morning, Ayame. You seem excited today." He chuckled before resuming his previous activity.

"Really? I feel the same as normal," Ayame replied happily.

"You are earlier than usual," Leslie pointed out as she sorted through the papers Sanada had just handed to her.

"I didn't notice," Ayame smiled before plopping down in her chair at the conference table. She was literally bouncing up and down in her chair from her excitement.

The blonde sighed before strolling over to the two boys who had entered and smacking Jackel upside the head. "You idiot, I told you not to buy her any sweets before school."

Rubbing his head, Jackel glared at Leslie. "Just so you know, I didn't buy her anything! She was like this when we stopped by her house!"

"**Just so you know, this feeling taking control of me and I can't help it," **Rin sang as she strolled into the room, Ipod earphones in her ears. **[1]**

Sighing again, Leslie turned away from the Brazilians to yank the earphones out of the dark haired girl's ears, giving her a look.

"Right, right, no Ipods at morning meetings," Rin rolled her eyes, slipping her Ipod into her bag. "Happy?" She didn't wait for a response; instead she wandered off to her seat which was next to Ayame. "Yo."  
"Morning Rin!" Ayame grinned. "Got the goods?"

Rin grinned mischievously, "Yup," she passed her a brown paper bag.

"Yay!" Ayame yelped as she looked inside the bag and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie.

"No fair," Marui whined as he stared hungrily at the cookie his cousin was munching on contently. "How come you get her all the sweets, Rin? Don't you love me?" He didn't get his answer as the dark haired third year signaled that she chose to ignore his comment by flipping open her cell phone. "You're so mean," he pouted, crossing his arms.

A few minutes later the rest of the two tennis teams had shuffled in and into their respective seats. Waiting to get their attention, Yukimura began by addressing how well his team had done in the last match and what went wrong. Ending on a note of how they can and NEED to improve, he passed the attention to Mai who in turn addressed the girls' tennis team. She went over basically the same things including the next lineup and the time and date of the next match. Pretty soon the team meeting was almost over.

"On a final note," Mai concluded, "Ayame wishes to address everyone." She nodded to the pink haired girl who jumped up and made her way to the front of the room. Groans were heard around the room mainly from Sanada and Leslie but there were a couple of others. Silencing them with a glare, Mai motioned for Ayame to begin before she took her own seat.

"As y'all know already, it's October!" Ayame squealed excitedly. "And you all know what that means?"

Kirihara raised his hand, "It's one month closer to summer break?"

"Uh, no."

"Ooh, I know!" Niou yelled. "It's the national month of trickery."

"Really?" Ami questioned from across the table.

"No, but it should be," Niou shrugged. "It is a school wide known month though."

"That's only because you passed out fliers declaring so yesterday," Yagyuu replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"NO!" Ayame screamed, pissed. "It's Halloween on the last day of this month!!!!"

There was a loud noise and every one turned to see that Leslie's head had made contact with table. Sanada looked like he wanted to do the same.

"Moving on!" Ayame ignored the sudden outburst. "I'm having a Halloween party and you all have to come, right, Yuki, Mai?" The two captains nodded. "And also you all have to cosplay as a character from an anime/manga!"

* * *

**I'm still pondering who's going to dress up as whom. some are definite but that's a surprise!  
Also, just wandering who's your favorite first year that we've seen so far? (mine are Eiji and Jirou! so adorable!)**

**Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: I'll choose for you

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything!! so don't sue me!!!!**

**Before i forget, last chapter: [1] was Jesse McCartney's Just so you know which i also don't own!!!!**

**yay, now on with the story!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2: If you don't choose, I'll choose for you

"I told you we should have stopped her before she hurt herself," Akira said smugly, leaning against the wall.

"Yes, yes we know," Niou rolled his eyes, sliding down the wall to a sitting position on the floor. "But isn't it better like this? One less violent fukubuchou to deal with."

"No it's not! She could be seriously injured! And then our team will suck!" Kimika hissed, resisting the urge to kill the silver haired boy. Being the trickster and grown man he was, Niou just glared back and stuck out his tongue.

"Oh real mature, Niou," Akira rolled her eyes at his antics.

"I have a question," Marui popped his gum, speaking up for the first time, "why are we waiting for her anyways? It's not like we really care or anything." Kimika opened her mouth, so Marui added, "Do you _really _give a care?" She immediately shut her mouth.

"Good point," Niou jumped up. "Let's get going."

"Oh really now?" an icy voice came from behind just as they were about to leave. The four third years froze in place, too scared to turn around. "You don't care about whom?"

"Definitely not you of course!" Marui said nervously. "We were _all very worried."_

"Yeah right," the blonde rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. Her head was neatly bandaged from her escapade of banging her head on the table earlier that morning. Walking swiftly through them and down the hallway, she called back, "When you get to practice you have 50 laps."

"What!?" Akira and Kimika were stunned.

"You can't give us laps!" Niou and Marui protested at the same time as the girls' outburst.

"Don't make me sic Sanada on you." Her faint voice replied.

"Damn that woman, abusing her fukubuchou powers," Niou cursed, the rest nodded in agreement.

"So Rin do you know what you're going to be for Halloween?" Ayame asked as she grabbed her racket from the bench of the locker-room and ran to catch up with her best friends.

Previously occupied with tying her long hair up, Rin turned to look at the pink head. "Not yet. Have you decided yet?"

Putting a finger to her chin in thought, Ayame replied. "I can't choose between Euphemia or Sakura."

Rin scrunched up her face. "Don't do Sakura, she annoys the heck out of me."

"But there also is Ayano Kannagi from Kaze no Stigma!" Ayame added, obvilivious to her friend's previous comment. "You know, Rin, you should either be Rin or Yuuko! I think you could pull off both REALLY well!"

"Interesting choices," Rin pondered the idea. "I do love Yuuko's outfits but I love Rin's attitude. Tough choice."

"I'm still deciding on who I should force Bunta to be," Ayame added to the conversation. "There really isn't much wiggle room with a pink haired dude. He needs to be more lenient!" Ayame whined.

Chuckling, Rin patted Ayame's head, "Why don't you let him decide for himself?"

She, in return, gasped a little too dramatically, "The horror of that thought! He'd probably dress up as a dragon or something as stupid as that! No, that won't do at all!"

Deciding it was time to change the subject, Rin inquired, "Did you give out the other invitations yet?"

"Yup!" Ayame nodded excitedly. "I only need to send out Tezuka's and Fuji's! And then I'll be done!"

"Tezuka? I don't think he will come," Rin raised an eyebrow. "Fuji, however, is a different story."

* * *

Yukimura smiled contently to himself as he scanned through the row of regulars in front of him. Four of them were panting heavily, and he could just feel the glare that the female vice captain was giving them. Beside him, Mai sighed and Sanada just stood there like a rock, trying to decide if he should punish the four for their behavior. You know, just to keep the playing field even between the two vice captains.

Ah, yes, everything was perfect.

"Before we start practice," Yukimura cleared his throat, addressing the ready group. "If you don't decide on your costumes for the party, I'll choose for you." This was said with a smile that was dripping with sadism. "Now everyone get to party."

Breaking out of their states of horror, the regulars quickly rushed off to do what they were assigned earlier that day.

* * *

**Any suggestions for their halloween anime/manga costumes??? Please tell me in a review!!! thank you! **


End file.
